gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Live While We're Young
Live While We're Young is a song originally by One Direction from their 2012 album, Take Me Home. The song is performed by New Directions in the Season 4 episode, Now or Never, in celebrating of Jaxon Pierce deciding to follow his dreams and returning full time to New Directions as they prepare to head into Nationals. Lyrics Adam: Hey girl I’m waiting on ya, I’m waiting on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the windows down Nicole: Yeah, we’ll be doing what we do Just pretending that we’re cool and we know it too Yeah, we’ll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we’re cool, so tonight New Directions: Let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy ’til we see the sun I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we’re young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Aldy: Hey girl it’s now or never, it’s now or never Don't over think just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don’t let the pictures leave your phone Taylor: Yeah, we’ll be doing what we do Just pretending that we’re cool, so tonight New Directions: Let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy ’til we see the sun I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we’re young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Jaxon: And boy, you and I We’re about to make some memories tonight I wanna live while we’re young We wanna live while we’re young New Directions: Let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy ’til we see the sun I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Crazy, crazy, crazy ’til we see the sun I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young Miles, Evan, McKenzie, and Kevin: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Evan: C'mon, young Miles, Evan, McKenzie, and Kevin: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young New Directions: Tonight let's get some Bella: And live while we're young Videos Category:Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by Adam Gray Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Songs Sung by Aldy Williams Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by McKenzie Kenton Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Bella James